primarymickdavisfandomcom-20200215-history
The End
The End is the fourth and final studio album by American rock band, Onion. Released towards the end of their string of chart topping singles, the album was an immediate success. With 7,000,000 copies sold the first week, the album debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200 on June 15 and stayed for 30 weeks through January 4, 2022. From the album, three singles were released. Hey Jude, Here Comes The Sun, and Purple Rain all reached #1 on the Billboard Hot 100. At the 2022 Grammys, the album was nominated for a total of 10 awards, winning 6. Last album: Onions On Mars This album: The End Track listing: Side one: # Under Pressure - 4:05 (Mick Davis, Roy Stephenson, Tyler Richards, Tim Wilson) # Too High - 4:36 (Davis) # Octopus's Garden - 2:50 (Wilson) # Good Vibrations - 3:37 (Richards) # Rich Girl - 2:22 (Davis) # What Is Life - 4:24 (Stephenson) # Holiday Inn - 4:16 (Davis) # I'm In Love With My Car - 3:05 (Richards) Side two: # Bitter Fingers - 4:33 (Davis) # Love You To - 2:59 (Stephenson) # Yellow Submarine - 2:39 (Wilson) # Jailhouse Rock - 2:35 (Richards) # The Ballad Of Danny Bailey (1909)-(1934) - 4:23 (Davis) # I'm The Greatest - 3:26 (Wilson) # Hey Jude - 7:11 (Davis) # Let’s Go Away For Awhile - 2:20 (Richards) Side three: # Tiny Dancer - 6:17 (Davis) # Here Comes The Sun - 3:05 (Stephenson) # King Of Pain - 4:59 (Davis) # Misfire - 1:50 (Stephenson) # De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da - 4:07 (Richards) # Oh! Darling - 3:27 (Davis) # Savoy Truffle - 2:54 (Stephenson) # Dear Prudence - 3:55 (Davis) Side four: All songs written by Mick Davis # Purple Rain - 8:40 # Liar - 6:25 # Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me - 5:36 # Curtains - 6:34 # Indian Sunset - 6:46 # A Day In The Life - 5:07 Singles: Hey Jude (#1) Here Comes The Sun (#1) Purple Rain (#1) Charts: U.S. Billboard Hot 100: #1 Certifications: RIAA: 30x Platinum Personnel: Mick Davis: lead vocals (1-2, 4-5, 7, 9, 13, 15, 17, 19-20, 22, 24-30), piano (1, 3-5, 7-9, 12-17, 19, 22, 24-25, 27-30), rhythm guitar (6, 10, 19, 21, 24), keyboard (2, 4-5, 23, 25), electric guitar (24-26), acoustic guitar (11, 20), synthesizer (2, 9, 18, 25) harmonica (2), organ (14), theremin (4), spoken vocals (11), backing vocals (1, 3-4, 6, 8, 10-11, 14, 18, 21, 23) Roy Stephenson: lead vocals (1, 6, 10, 18, 23), electric guitar (1, 3, 5-6, 8-9, 12-14, 16-17, 19-28), acoustic guitar (7, 10-11, 16, 18, 28, 30), rhythm guitar (15, 23), sitar (7, 10), orchestral strings (4-7, 13, 15-18, 25, 27, 29-30), wind instruments (11, 15-18, 23, 27, 29-30), backing vocals (1-5, 7-9, 11, 13-15, 17, 19-22, 24-28) Tyler Richards: lead vocals (1, 4, 8, 12, 21, 30), drums (1-30), keyboard (16), spoken vocals (11), backing vocals (1-7, 9-11, 13-15, 17-20, 22-28) Tim Wilson: lead vocals (1, 3, 11, 14), bass guitar (1-30), spoken vocals (11, 14), backing vocals (1, 15)